Revenge Leah Style
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Leah gets revenge on Sam for cheating on her with Emily. Maybe next time he will think before he cheats. One-shot!


**Title: Revenge Leah Style**

**Pairing: Past Leah/Sam and Sam/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Leah gets revenge on Sam for cheating on her with Emily. Maybe next time he will think before he cheats. One-shot!**

**AN: I was listening to the song "Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood and it inspired me to write this. I don't think Leah would just sit back and doing nothing when she found out Sam cheated on her with Emily. I figured she would do something like this. So here is my version of Leah's reaction to the whole Emily and Sam betrayal.**

**This is kinda a short one-shot or a long drabble. I still hope you like it!**

How could he do this to me? I gave that bastard everything I had. I gave him my heart, body, and soul! Is this really what I got in return? He told me he loved me and would never hurt me. What a fucking lying douchebag! Did he somehow think fucking my cousin behind my back wouldn't hurt me? Did he beleive I wouldn't find out about his little affair?

_"Leah I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Why Sam? Why did it have to be Emily?"_

_"I don't love you anymore Leah."_

_"So what? Your love for me was a lie?"_

_"Of course not! I just love her more. I'm sorry Leah, I really am."_

He wasn't sorry but he would be. I would make sure of that. Samuel Uley would learn you don't fuck around with Leah Clearwater. Since I couldn't take him physically and I sure as hell couldn't hurt Emily because Sam was her little guard dog now. I would have to do the next best thing.

My father once told me a guys most valuable possesion besides the woman they love was there car or truck. He had been right about that one. If Sam loved anything more than he claimed to have loved me, it was his shiny black 4x4 GMC pickup truck.

It was his precious little baby. He washed it every day until it shined in the sunlight. He took better care of that than most people take care of their kids. If I could think of one thing that would break Sam's heart it would be the death of his beloved baby.

_"Sam what is this?"_

_"It's a key to my place. I love you Leah and my home is yours aswell."_

_"Oh Sam I love you."_

_"And I love you Leah. Forever and always."_

Forever and always...What a crock of shit! Not only was he a cheating rat bastard, but he was a lying and cheating rat bastard. It just goes to show you that you cannot trust men. I would never put myself in this position again. I could never let Sam or any other man hurt me like this again. Once was bad enough but atleast Sam would learn that karma was indeed a bitch and her name was Leah Clearwater.

The very key he had given me a year into our relationship was now scratching the pretty black paint on his darling truck. The screeching noise spurred me on as I pressed the key harder into the side of the truck. When I was done the words "Burn in hell" were carved into the side of his door in huge messy letters.

_"What the hell is this?"_

_"Leah it isn't what you think I swear!"_

_"So what? You just fell and impaled her with your dick?"_

_"We were talking Leah."_

_"You were talking? You were talking naked with you on top of her? What an interesting conversation that must have been."_

_"LeeLee it was an accident! I was drunk and-"_

_"Whoa back up Sam. I thought you were talking and now you were drunk? Which one was it?"_

He couldn't even tell me the truth when I caught him in the act. And he had the nerve to call me that pathetic nickname of his. LeeLee...Well I would make sure he never forgot my name. I would make sure he has to see if every fucking day!

Taking a screwdriver from the tool box in the back, I quietly opened the drivers side door and climbed inside. Memories of loosing my virginity in the back seat popped into my mind and I had to fight back tears. My hand was shaking as I jammed the screwdriver into the leather interior of the back bench seat. _"Forever and Always?" _smiled back at me when I was finished.

_"Marry me Leah Clearwater?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"As serious as I have ever been LeeLee. I want to spend my life with you and make you the happiest woman on this earth. If you say yes I promise to love you forever. You don't have to be afraid LeeLee, you know I would die before I hurt you. Your the only girl for me. Please Lee, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"_

_"I promise you will never regret it. I love you Leah and I will never love another."_

I. Hate. You. Sam. Uley. I hope you rot in hell you cheating douche! I hope you get herpes or better yet I hope you get leprasy and your dick rots off! I hope you get struck by lightning while holding something metal so I can I watch you fry! I hope you get eaten by wolves! I hope..I hope something hurts you as much as you've hurt me.

After I had gotten out of the truck, I picked up my dads old baseball bat that I'd dropped on the ground when I first came over to Sam's house. Well I guess it was offically Sam and Emily's home now. I was suprised they hadn't heard the commotion but they were probably to buisy fucking to be bothered.

I twirled it around once before swinging as hard as I could and watching one of the head lights shatter into a million pieces. That was for fucking my cousin. The other headlights death was for lying to me. Smashing in the windshield..Well that was just because I felt like it. Since you probably want a reason lets just go with it being for the fact he went back on every promise he ever made to me.

_"Sam I can't wait for you to meet Emily. She is my bestfriend in the entire world and I know your gonna love her."_

_"I doubt I will love her LeeLee. Atleast not as much as I love you. It's not possible for me to love someone more than I do you."_

_"Your so sweet Sam. I can't beleive how lucky I am."_

_"I'm the lucky one honey. I don't know how I ever survived without you."_

I guess he liked Emily more than he thought he would. I wonder if he fucked every girl he claimed to love with all his heart's cousin? Maybe it was his way of accepting them into the family? Well congrats on him..He welcomed her with open arms and she welcomed him with open legs. Fuckers. They could go suck cock in the fiery pits of hell. I would roast marshmallows on their flaming asses.

I dropped the baseball bat and replaced it with Jacob Black's fathers axe. Hmm what haven't I destroyed yet? Oooh yes..his pretty little tires which cost him a big chunk of his savings account. Goodbye my pretties. I cackled in my head while I started to slash them to death with the axe.

I put everything I had into the blows. Over and over again I slashed and cut until I couldn't move my arms anymore. I felt so heavy and tired but my rage still burned deep and hot within my heart. I knew my pain wouldn't vanish but this had helped. Fuck it helped alot and I was disapointed he only had one truck. I guess my job was done and I should probably head home since it was almost dawn and everyone would be awake soon.

When I entered my house I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table with a smile on his face. "Leah where have you been?"

I played innocent as I shut the door behind me. "I went for a walk to clear my mind."

My father nodded and hummed before speaking. "Sam called a few minutes ago Leah. It seems someone vandalized his truck. They slashed the tires, broke the headlights and windsheild, keyed the outside, and carved some things into the backseats leather interior. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

I bit my lip and blinked in a way that always convinced my father I was innocent. "Of course not daddy. I wouldn't do anything like that. You know me papa, do you really think I'd do something as cruel as that? I know what that truck means to Sam. Destroying it would destroy him and why would I want do such a thing?"

I added I was tired and going to lay down. The truth was I couldn't keep the smirk off my face and it would be a dead give away. Well the one good thing out of all this? The next time Sam Uley cheated on someone he would know better than to cheat on me.

THE END!


End file.
